mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Emanuelle Allen
Emanuelle Allen (December 10th, 1987) was born in Ruby Springs Kasnas to Walter Allen and Ana Beatriz Allen. She has one younger sister, Ferrari Allen. Her father was a Captain in the Navy. Growing up she was always a bit of a tomboy, playing baseball and doing more boyish things. Because of this she didn't get along very well with other girls. When she was 17 her mother was killed by Dre Peterson. This was what made her decided to become a police officer. She joined the force when she was 18 years old and was partnered with Eliza Wellington. She and Eliza didn't get along at first, because she didn't trust Chief Jett Wellington eliza's father. But eventually the two began to trust each other. Emanuelle eventually lead to the arrest of Dre Peterson, who went to prison for life. Emanuelle suspected that Jett Wellington was up to something wrong, especially after he suspended Colby Dobbs. She also discovered during the Angels of Death investigation that Eliza Wellington was in love with her. Emanuelle wasn't sure what to do. But eventually the two started dating. After the death of Alena Rubini, Emanuelle continued serving on the force with her partner. Emanuelle eventually became the Chief of Police of Ruby Springs after Gary Goldwater retired. =Childhood= Growing up Emanuelle was a total tomboy. She loved riding her bike, playing basketball, and baseball. She was even on the Little League Baseball Team, where she played Pitcher. She was friends with Julius Hartley. Emanuelle loved playing sports and going to baseball games. Some of the other girls in town found her weird for it, but she didn't care. Her favorite thing was going to baseball games with her dad. The Royals were her favorite team. She would typically only be able to go to five games in the summer, but that was more than enough for her. She and her sister Ferrari always got along very well. When she was 9 years old she was locked in a crypt along with several others including Eliza Wellington, Clint Richmond, Marica Weston, and The Angel Siblings. =High School= Emanuelle did fairly well in High School. She joined the Softball team and took the Wildcats to the divisional championship three years in a row. In her Senior year her mother was killed. But rather than get upset, she became determined to help bring Dre Peterson to justice. She planned on joining the police force as soon as she graduated. Her grades did suffer after her mother's death, because she had to live with her Aunt for a while. But she managed to pull together and graduate. =Becoming a Police Officer= After her mother's death Emanuelle decided she was going to join the police force. So she did. She was partnered with Eliza Wellington. She and Eliza didn't exactly get along at first. She helped to arrest Dre Peterson. She was promoted to Detective in 2010, the same year that the Angel of Death murders occured. =Angel of Death Murders= Emanuelle assisted investigators in the investigation into the Angels of Death. She also helped them retrieve information on Jett Wellington, as well as opened the eyes of her partner. She and Eliza began to get along better after Jett was exposed and removed from position as Chief of Police. She and her partner tracked Alena to the Wakefield Farm, and prepared to arrest her -- unfortunately, Alena passed away in her Uncle's arms before they were able to do so. =Later Life= Emanuelle and Eliza continued dating after the murders. She would be named Chief of Police in 2019 after the retirement of Gary Goldwater. She and Eliza would eventually have children by Invitro Fertilization. She would also befriend Eliza's half-sister Allison Avery. =Quotes= "It was bad enough for her to have to go to the hospital." - On Tom Swain beating Candace Wakefield "Not much. It's not a name that's brought up often." - On The Legend " Rather, I think this killer has someone, or more than one someone working WITH him or her." "Yeah. She was one of the ones locked up with us. She and her brother Grey always stuck together." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:MISTX0